


The Heart of a Dragon

by EvilSheWhispered



Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Feels, Canon Ending Rewrite, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Is This Finished?, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSheWhispered/pseuds/EvilSheWhispered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did the ending of Dragon Heart not hurt enough? Here you go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote htis a long time ago, honestly i think i could add more but it stand alone too. I had originally intended some Human!Draco or something, or possibly that Bowen and Draco ended up living up to modern age but...

Bowen looked his friend in the eye. his blade raised over Draco's heart. he couldn't hesitate, couldn't afford to. The prince was coming,was here. Watching as Bowen's hand shook. His weapon's sharp edge veered away from its target and Bowen knew he couldn't do this to Draco.  
"Do it Knight!"  
The dragons voice shook him into action and the blade descended,it struck with sparks flying and metal screeching against the razor edge of the ax as he cut through the thick chains holding his friend split. The chain glowed red hot where Bowen's blade had struck like some sort of magick had lent its strength to the slayer's weapon. The price being that the side of the ax splintered as it hit the courtyard stone. Bowen stepped back, falling as Draco raised himself up.  
All of it seemed to happen instantaneously to the knight as he saw the dragon, rage and disappointment in his eyes, and Einon closing the distance let out a breath of relief and started to laugh.  
Assured now in his own victory over his old mentor. He'd make sure this was the last time he had to face this ghost of his past. He was walking now that the threat was neutralized, unhurried and unhindered. Then the beast rose up,its taloned hand came down to cage Bowen, its claws sinking into the stone like it was warm butter, until Bowen was flat on his back and his breath was labored reminiscent of the first battle between dragon and knight.  
"Why?! You are a knight sworn to honor! You swore your blade to me to ask what i will of you!"  
The dragon roared at the ex-slayer,his breath tinged with acrid steam as he bent over his companion.  
Bowens heart raced and he was gasping even though Draco -furious as he was- had made sure he was able to breath. Adrenalin sped through his veins leaving it a mystery if he felt any real fear. Defiance and sadness showed through in his mind quite clearly though.  
"I saw no honor in killing the one thing in this world that has given me hope again. Without you,what would i do?"  
Draco was silent for a moment,calming his demeanor and his eyes softened in their anger. He released Bowen slowly, sitting back as Bowen raised himself to stand straight and face his friend.  
"Down!"  
Kara screamed at Bowen just as Draco turned to Einon in time to see the blade leave his hands. the dragon swung his mace like tail towards the ex-king and turned to protect Bowen in a single motion. He was too late though,as he saw the blade sink into the knights armor with little resistance and he knew with a sickening certainty that it had pierced Bowen's heart. His tail made contact and swept Einon to the cobblestone wall of the courtyard with a slight crack. Draco felt pain raise in his chest front to back and choked as air rushed out of his lungs in a mirror of Einon,but the dragon did not heed the physical pain. Instead he was watching as Bowen gasped from the impact of the blade,his hands coming up to touch the hilt in a rather distant looking surprise before sinking down to his knees.  
Bowen didn't feel pain as the knife entered, the pain only came as he took in a breath. Then it spread like an acid poison through his body with such fierce intensity that his vision blurred and darkened for a moment. As he exhaled in a groan of pain he realized he was on his knees, his hand instinctively protecting him from falling forward. He hadn't felt the fall through his haze. He inhaled again in an attempt to keep consciousness from slipping only to make the battle harder.  
Everything seemed to stop around him as a clarity and near serenity seemed to encase him. His eyes flitted from the villagers rushing through the door to aid them a moments too late to be useful, to Einon still held against the cobblestone by Draco's tail. He looked,for once, like he used to. His eyes were wide and there was something in his expression that looked like regret. Bowen thought it was probably for his own ungraceful dissension from the throne than anything but he hoped that something human inside the prince had been hurt by his death.  
Everyone else realized he was falling before he did, He couldn't catch himself this time and the jerk sent more pain wracking through his body like a vibration shaking him apart from the inside out. He felt Geoff turn him over, distantly heard Kara ordering someone to take Einon away. It was all like experiencing things second-hand, far away. He stared up at Draco, he couldn't regret that the dragon was alive. He would never regret that. His vision blurred at the edges and he felt his breath leave him as Kara knelt beside him and pulled Einon's blade from him. He couldn't hear Geoff or Kara any longer, just saw their lips moving, he couldn't draw in another breath and let his eyes fall closed. It was peaceful, the pain was fading and the darkness was almost welcoming in its absoluteness.   
  
Draco could not shed tears, incapable of such an act of remorse physically. Still, when Einon's last breath left him and the fitfull gasps stopped he couldn't help but express the grief. His tail whipped and took large chunks from the courtyard stone and walls. He let out a roar that lit the sky up with fire for a long moment, until he ran out of breath. Draco had witnessed many human's deaths, even some he had cared for deeply. Somehow they did not compare to this death, unfair as it was. Draco knew it was his fault, it should have been him.  
When he was able to control himself he bayed Geoff to let him take the body. The monk made small protests but Draco insisted shaking his concerns off. “He should be buried as a dragon rider, a knight of old. I will take him to my cave and place him on a pyre of dragons breath.” Geoff and Kara backed away to allow his claws to curl around the limp body before he rose into the sky. It was the greatest honor he could bestow his friend.


End file.
